zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Cave of Shadows
The Cave of Shadows is a mini-dungeon from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, appearing exclusively in the re-release for the Wii U. The only way to access this area is by scanning the Wolf Link amiibo bundled with the game. The Cave of Shadows is unique in that Link remains in wolf form throughout the entire dungeon. Upon completion, Link is rewarded with a Colossal Wallet by the Great Fairy. The Cave has 40 floors and is similar to the Cave of Ordeals in that it must be completed in one sitting and enemies drop no hearts. Enemies get progressively harder on each floor, with the first section having five floors, the second having fifteen floors and the third and final section with twenty. The Cave can be accessed any time after Link retrieves all of the Faron Province Tears of Light and restores light to Faron, however the latter two sections can only be accessed when Link completes certain milestones in his journey. The second section is avaliable once the Arbiter's Grounds has been completed, and the third when Link retrieves the Sols in the Palace of Twilight. After each section, there is a rest floor with a chest of Rupees. If it is the first time Link is going through the dungeon, he must leave at this point and restart, requiring the dungeon to be entered three times to complete it fully. Each time he completes a section, he can choose to save his remaining hearts to the Wolf Link amiibo, which can be used to heal him next time he tackles the cave. Though enemies drop no hearts, Link can find them buried on certain floors and can also find rupees in this way. Upon completion of the dungeon, not only does Link receive the Colossal Wallet upgrade but he can pose with a statue of Wolf Link and Midna that has been erected in their honour. The Great Fairy of the Cave of Ordeals inhabits this dungeon also, but does not appear in her true form to Link and Midna. Items * Red Rupee * Purple Rupee * Silver Rupee * Orange Rupee (Hidden) * Colossal Wallet Enemies * Armos * Baba Serpent * Baby Gohma * Blue Bubble * Bokoblin * Bubble * Bulblin * Chu * Chilfos * Deku Baba * Dodongo * Dynalfos * Fire Keese * Ghoul Rat * Helmasaur * Ice Keese * Keese * Lizalfos * Mini Freezard * Poison Mite * Rat * ReDead * Shadow Beast * Skulltula * Stalkin * Torch Slug * Twilit Baba * Twilit Bulblin * Twilit Keese * Twilit Vermin * Zant Mask Reference from Breath of the Wild Additionally in Breath of the Wild, Link's Wolf Link companion obtained via using the Wolf Link amiibo with the amiibo Rune will have more heart containers (he normally has three by default) in Breath of the Wild if the first six levels of this dungeon are completed without taking damage in Twilight Princess HD. Category:Mini-dungeons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess dungeons